James Fraser
James Fraser is a doctor and the brother of Lachlan Fraser. He's the ex-husband of Chloe Richards and the uncle of Olivia Fraser Richards. Storylines James is first seen at a family lunch at his parents’ house when Lachie brings his girlfriend Shannon Reed to meet the family. James reappears the following year when he takes a position at Northern District's hospital. James uses this position to get closer to Chloe Richards, the mother of Lachlan's daughter, Olivia Fraser Richards. Chloe is suspicious of him at first and accuses of him being a spy for his mother, Diana but he assures her is not. He leaves to start his own practice in the country but returns several months later. James takes in an interest in Chloe but she is not over Lachie. He gives her a ticket to visit Lachie in America for Thanksgiving but when Chloe arrives she finds Lachie with a new partner, Dana and is heartbroken. James comforts Chloe when she returns and they grow closer together and he helps her with Olivia. After Olivia is treated for a heart murmur and recovers following a successful surgery, James and Chloe become a couple but are faced with the interference of Diana, who does not like Chloe. Diana continues playing mind games but the couple, make plans to marry. On the day of the wedding, James begins to have doubts as Chloe admits she still loves Lachie, and he leaves her at the altar but returns and they marry. However, The marriage quickly begins to show signs of strain when James wants a child of his own with Chloe but she is against the idea. She initially agrees but begins secretly taking contraceptive pills. James is enraged by the lies and they briefly separate. Chloe is keen to make the marriage work but following Lachie's death and Chloe's admission she never loved James the way she loved Lachie, things become and there is no return for the couple. Diana schemes to gain custody of Olivia but ultimately fails and has a breakdown as a result. Chloe leaves but she and James agree to remain friends. Following Chloe's departure, James begins taking in tenants Shauna Bradley, Adam Cameron and later Harry Reynolds. He also enjoys romantic attention from Danielle McCarthy and nurse Juliette Bellati. He lets Danielle down gently but is surprised to discover a gift for his 30th birthday left by Juliette who is revealed to be his secret admirer. After a shaky start, James and Juliette begin dating. They then leave the bay together. Five years later, following Chloe's death in a car crash caused by Jesse McGregor, James returns to Summer Bay in the middle of a custody battle between Diana and Irene Roberts over Olivia. He reveals that he is the executor of Chloe's will and tells Irene that Chloe's will stipulates that Diana will not get custody and Olivia will live James as per Chloe's wishes. Olivia is delighted and they leave for the UK.